


吻于殷色 07

by 2water



Series: 吻于殷色 [7]
Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	吻于殷色 07

我的脸色一定难看极了，“天呐......他肯定恨死那个人了。”  
“谁知道呢~”Dylan挑挑眉，膝头的猫紧接着扭过身半站起来用爪子扒拉他的衣服。

“那么......”我在本子上记下“大火，焦尸”等关键字后重新抬起头，“你在1887年独自离开了Thomas和女儿，一路游历欧洲，是这样吗？”  
“欧洲...亚洲...南美，当年的轮船能到达的地方我基本都转遍了。但我其实和Lizzy保持着书信联系，她具有我和Thomas都没有的能力，就是感知双亲的位置。我不知道那是如何做到的，但她总是能将信准确寄给我。”想到女儿，Dylan温和地微笑起来。  
“等我再回到欧洲安定下来，一战开始了。”  
“你不会是参军了吧？”  
“莫名其妙的愚蠢战争...是啊，我也参加了，作为斗争的棋子。”他挠着猫咪的下巴，“战场自有它的好处，可以获得源源不断的新鲜血液。而我，人生经验丰富，力量与速度都无可比拟，受伤后也能快速愈合，等到1918年，就已经坐到了少校的位置。说实话，那可能是我这一生最风光的日子之一了。”

Dylan把猫往桌子上一放，故作深沉地抖抖衣襟低声清嗓子，“咳...要看看我的军衔吗？”  
“啊——没关系，不必麻烦了。”我勉强地笑笑，逐渐意识到对方有讲话容易跑题的毛病。  
“哦，”他看上去有些遗憾，“你要知道，Thomas他...是个性格奇怪的家伙。他的行事风格很多时候我都无法理解，而我再次见到他的场合也相当刻意。”  
“刻意？”  
“那个金发男人，老天，他可太喜欢自导自演了。”Dylan咧开嘴佩服地笑出声。

———————————————————————————

亲爱的Papa，  
近来如何？这段时间在意大利边境对吗？我在1902年去过一趟意大利，那是个好地方，可惜你只能看到灰秃秃的战壕。等战争结束再一起去一次吧？邀请Daddy一起。  
其实我已经和他分别很久了，却一直不知道怎么跟你开口。Daddy还是那样固执，想做的事永远无法阻拦，却总也放不下他高贵的架子。  
我慢慢接受自己身体的状况了，既然没有办法，那还不如就欢迎这个样子，反正我也有变化身体的能力。况且我也实在倦了跟Daddy关于这个问题争吵了。二十岁以前我一直认为你们分开是自己的错，直到近几年才终于明白，完全就是Thomas的性格问题啊！Papa你能忍他顺着他那么久也不容易了。  
总之，我拦不住他，爱你们。  
Lizzy，1918.5

“爱你们？”盘坐在军床上的Dylan摸着胡茬察觉到一丝蹊跷，但还是晃晃脑袋抽过一张泛黄的废纸，用铅笔在背面落下文字，“宝贝儿，你不该直呼他Thomas......”笔尖停顿下来，他苦恼起来，“一上来就这样教育会害她不开心吧......”

单人帐篷外挂的铃铛被拉响，说了声“进来”后，那个壮实勇猛的亚裔小伙子Kihong拉开军帐。“长官，刚刚收到电报，前线的对峙陷入胶着，明天进攻行动暂缓，等美援到达后方再出兵。”  
“切，等那帮美国佬来了就能比我们单独打强吗？”Dylan骂骂咧咧地抱怨了一阵子，显然忘了自己也是个美国佬。  
“那个，物资补给刚刚送到......”Kihong突然摆出个有点谄媚的笑脸，“营里面想看看能不能跟厨房说一声，弄点实在的东西，晚上热闹热闹。”  
“啊——”大方豁达的少校一拍大腿十分痛快，“想吃就吃，弄点大肉，不够了我再跟后方要！别忘了到时候也给我送瓶酒过来，我就不跟你们年轻人凑了。”  
Kihong嘟嘟囔囔说了一堆诸如哪有啊您也很年轻之类的奉承话，嘿嘿嘿笑着出去了。

他重新埋头于回信，每次写信时，在表达个人观点与照顾女儿情绪的平衡问题上Dylan总是苦恼万分。“要跟她说跟Daddy好好相处吗？可那样会觉得我在责怪吧，本来争吵十有八九是Thomas的问题，模样停留在少女时期又不是那孩子的错......”  
自言自语中，帐帘又被人拉开了，Dylan头也没抬，只耸耸鼻尖闻到一股消毒水味儿。“我的伤没事，出去吧。”

“你确定？”带着调笑的熟悉嗓音让Dylan一愣，抬起头呆呆看向来人，这才后知后觉地嗅到空气中隐隐的玫瑰酒味道。

“你他妈......你这是什么打扮？”他提出的竟是自己也意想不到的问题。  
没办法，谁让Thomas多年不见，一出现就是这幅禁欲医生装扮。修长的隔离衣衬出他纤长的身材，放在口袋中双手的力道拽着布料收紧勾勒出美好的腰线，原本用丝带束在脑后的金发长发已经剪短，却有微卷的前发蓬松搭在额前，暧昧地遮住眼角。  
“如你所见，一名军医，Lizzy的血液让我获得白天行动的能力，所以这十年来把医学攻读完毕了。”Thomas微昂起下颚，眼眸流转着打量Dylan的变化。他比以前更强壮了，战争虽无法留下肉体的伤痕，却在目光与细微的举动中沉淀出历练，曾经总是剃得光滑干净的圆润下巴覆上一层短短的胡子，让他看上去沧桑了不少。  
“你看上去老了。”Thomas毫不留情。  
Dylan也不在意，维持着本来的姿势嗤笑一声，“你倒是还那么年轻，像个狡猾阴险的孩子。”

“真的吗，Dylan？过了这么多年，你还是要一开口就攻击我？”Thomas皱起眉头，轻巧地侧身闪进帐篷，顺便放下帐帘。  
“你来做什么？”Dylan盯着金发男人接近的身影依旧没有动作。  
Thomas在床边坐下，还是带着那种有点傲慢的端庄表情，“我...我是跟着另一支比较小的联军队伍到这边的战场，就扎营在往西两公里的位置。感知到附近有吸血鬼，走近了才闻到是你，就想着来打个招呼吧——”  
“哦？”Dylan戏谑地睁大眼睛，“我还以为Lizzy的感知能力没能传授给你呢。而且我好像没听说有军队行进到附近啊，上面没给任何消息，按理来说我是这的最高指挥官本该清楚才对。我怎么记得军医都是穿军装带红十字袖章呢...咦？你居然一路走到我的帐篷没被任何士兵拦下吗？”

或许是Dylan眼花了，他貌似看到Thomas尴尬地移开视线，脸颊微微泛红。

“好吧，是Lizzy告诉我你在这边，我就变成蝙蝠进来了。”Thomas自暴自弃地承认。  
黑灰色的小蝙蝠鬼鬼祟祟穿过军营后的树林，乘人不备钻到自己帐篷下的画面在Dylan脑海浮现，有些好笑。  
“所以......你有什么事？”Dylan向后倚靠在床头。虽说Lizzy早就对自己解释过Thomas跟那个Frank Grillo的过去，可金发男人三十年来都死不松口绝不主动服软的态度让他仍有些怒火中烧。一直以来都是他让步，本打算用离家的方式给Thomas点教训，却没想到对方就这么胶着到现在。  
Thomas抬起手想碰触Dylan的面颊，在对方闪躲时目光一瞬黯淡下来。  
“三十年了，你就这么斤斤计较？”  
“这句话我原数奉还。”Dylan把Lizzy的信折成小方块塞进裤口袋。  
“你考虑一下我一个人把孩子拉扯大的辛苦好吗？你倒是轻松，转身就走了，不知漂泊到哪片天地，远远扮演着贴心父亲的角色，留她在家天天跟我闹别扭。”Thomas又开始赌气，把脸扭到一侧，“现在的生活特别有意思？你又喜欢上战争的打打杀杀了？我以为你厌恶伤人呢。”  
“稍微坦诚些，承认自己担心我就那么难？”Dylan揪揪他隔离衣背后的扣子，“Lizzy告诉你我上个月差点被地雷炸到了？”

Thomas甩了下肩没回答他，Dylan则满不在乎地掏出他记录军团战略和物资的小本子。

过了两分钟，本子从背后被按下去，Thomas一脸埋怨，熟悉的信息素伴着他特有的体香贴上Dylan的脸，柔软印在嘴唇上。  
“这又是哪一出？”Dylan懒懒看向对方迷离的双眼。  
“真的还在生气，Huh？”  
“算不上......”  
示好意味的亲吻又不停落在他的嘴角，脸颊，眼睛上。Thomas几乎是抛下架子舍弃矜持高贵，半趴在Dylan身上用情欲讨好他。只可惜Dylan乐得看他出洋相，不为所动地任他动作。在战场的摸爬滚打磨硬了Dylan的性子，加上岁月的沉积，他的自控力非比寻常。金发男人湿滑的舌尖撬开他紧闭的唇缝，试图挤进牙关却未果，只好在他嘴周胡乱舔着，手也伸到下面没有目的和章法随意抓揉胯下。

半密闭的帐篷中，空气逐渐凝滞升温，弥漫开来玫瑰香气仿佛漫野的花田开到正熟将败，在欲望中烂透发酵出醉人的酒香。信息素变得愈发浓郁，像一股力量撕扯攻击Dylan的意志。强烈的违和感让他扶着Thomas的肩膀将人拉开。  
“操...你怎么闻着跟发情了似的？”  
被钳制住的Thomas面色绯红，皮肤升起不该属于吸血鬼的温度，热得烫手。他像喝醉了一样，酒色晕进双眸，迷茫地看着Dylan，淡粉的嘴唇让他自己咬得通彤红亮，急促的喘息不断伴着颤抖的舌尖从唇见吐出。这副模样把Dylan吓了一跳，手一松，Thomas就像被抽走骨头的软体动物，整个人软绵绵地瘫进Dylan怀中。  
“你不是能抑制住发情吗？”他按住怀里不舒服扭动的人。  
“我他妈这可是......三十年没这么闻过你的味道了......”食髓知味的Omega身体对曾多次占有浇灌他的Alpha失去了抵抗力，只拼命扭着身子渴求一丝抚慰。

“要暂时标记吗？”手掌覆上对方纤细的后颈，Dylan轻声询问。  
仰头看过来的Thomas已经双目含泪，眼角因欲求得不到满足而憋成绯红，他愤愤揪住Dylan的衣领强迫他低下头接近自己，“你就不能暂时扔开那狗屁架子，碰碰我！拜托，求你了...Dylan——操我......”

诱惑的请求与喷薄的信息素击垮了Alpha的防线，肉桂绞着阳光的温暖让Thomas的大脑继续升温，灼烧的玫瑰酒也将Dylan的大脑搅乱。他粗暴地扯下白色长衣中的长裤，四指卡进臀缝，摸到一手黏腻。  
“这些年你就没找过别人？”他啃上Thomas鲜红欲滴的嘴唇。他清楚这个问题相当多余，Thomas只是闻到些自己的信息素就直接被逼得发了情，想想就让Dylan下身发硬。  
“我又不像你......啊，况且，每天要跟那个丫头片子斗智斗勇...哪有功夫......”Thomas意乱情迷中环抱住Dylan的脖子，无意识摇摆着腰胯，下身迎合着后部的抚弄，猴急的主动却换来对方在浑厚臀肉上结实的一巴掌。  
清脆的声响，红色的五指印留在臀部，与雪白的皮肤形成令人浮想联翩的对比。  
“我这么辛苦...你还要打我——”Omega泪眼婆娑，委屈的指控中带着些黏黏糊糊的撒娇意味。可他的声音渐渐低了下去，转变为混着浓重鼻音的哼唧，与Dylan的磨蹭失去章法，眼神也变得恍惚不定，高热的体温几乎要将对方烫伤。  
Dylan心中暗叫不妙，时隔近百年的突然发情来的过于猛烈，眼看Thomas就要被热潮刺激地晕厥过去。Alpha一把将Omega拉进，啃咬着给对方肿胀的腺体注入少量信息素。Thomas大张红唇剧烈喘息着抓回些许神智，却马上被更为可怕的情欲淹没。这是他所臣服男人的信息素，只能带来催情的效果。金发吸血鬼扭着后臀寻找Dylan的手指，并在终于被戳入后穴时细着嗓子发出猫一样宛转的长吟。  
多年没有做过，他却还是那样熟悉Thomas的身体。手指尽量放的轻柔搔刮内壁，按压碾磨腺体，不时抽出抚慰穴口的褶皱。Thomas又馋猫似的凑上来把Dylan面颊吻得濡湿一片，手也粗鲁地扯开皮带伸入黄绿色的军裤中，握住他已经勃起的粗大茎身套弄起来。一想到这个大家伙会被自己的后穴完全吞吃，顶入生殖腔内把他塞得满满当当，Thomas的穴肉就反射性地搅紧，颤抖着含吮Dylan的手指。  
“Dyl...你好大啊......”  
“想尝尝吗？”  
“嗯——想...想吃，更想用屁股吃......”Thomas绝对是烧得不清醒了，说出了他平时打死都不会说的色情话语。  
Dylan被这秽语激得脑子嗡的一声，急急扯着那头金发按到自己股间，直勾勾盯着Thomas咬住自己粗大的前端。  
“啊——操！Thomas，我理解你为什么以前发情的时候都要关在山庄里了...别咬，呼...太他妈的浪了......”他被快感冲昏头脑，揪着金发上下耸动腰部，茎身在Thomas无力大张的口中裹满唾液快速抽送，每每顶到咽喉深处都换来一阵难耐的咳声与干呕，直呛得Thomas眼泪鼻涕流了一脸。

爽得差不多了，Dylan终于把对方放开，指示他转过身趴在床尾，臀部冲着自己撅起。  
Thomas向来不喜欢这个姿势，无法看到对方让他内心充满不安定感，可惜发情阻挡了他表达个人观点的能力，只能软着身子任Dylan摆布。他只求刚刚还在赌气的Dylan不要出于报复心理搞些奇怪的花样。

可突然扶上后穴的触感微凉软滑，灵巧却温柔地拨弄拉扯洞口的软肉。Thomas震惊地扭过头去，看见Dylan把脸埋在自己臀间卖力地舔弄。  
“哦！老天......”视觉和体感的双重刺激下，Thomas难耐地含住手指，酥麻感从下身分成两道热潮爬上来，沿着身体两侧，一直蔓延到胳膊肘。  
Dylan把后面舔得呱唧作响，热潮期源源不断涌出的汁液沾湿他的胡子，便就势将嘴唇下巴贴上穴口附近，胡茬磨得Thomas抽着腿一阵颤抖。而那罪恶的舌尖更是嫌还没将他折磨够似的，旋进甬道内肆意流转戳弄，害得里面水越来越多，顺着缝隙就流出来，整个臀部都湿乎乎的。

“Dylan......”又是一声发情野猫的吟叫，“别舔了，快，快！进来——！”Thomas极力耸起下身分开大腿，臀瓣向两侧拉开露出殷红颤抖泊泊淌液的肉穴，把自尊揉碎了哀求对方。  
圆滑的龟头随即撑开一圈圈肠肉捅入迫不及待的肉穴深处，Thomas瞬间绷住身体，餍足地发出低哑的呻吟。没完全插入，Dylan就大开大合操弄起来，前端一次次无情碾过脆弱敏感的前列腺，变换角度抵住让Thomas疯狂的位置撞揉晃动，直摇得Thomas喘息得像是要断气。  
可这还不够，生殖腔入口早已因发情变得肿胀充血，小小的空洞埋藏在肠肉中翕动地等待着蹂躏，但Dylan就是不帮那里疏解。  
他前后摇摆腰肢企图让Dylan进得更深，却被用力按住臀部不能动作。  
“唔——”红着眼睛满含泪花地扭头看去，Thomas泫然欲泣的表情一半是装可怜一半是真委屈，竟也没换来一丝怜悯，“......再深点...”  
身后的男人坏心眼地环抱住Thomas腰骶部，垂头亲吻那白皙纤细却充满力量的背部中央深邃的沟壑，“......错了吗？”  
“你...你好讨厌......”他是真气得掉下泪来。  
体内的柱身猛地一顶，撞得Thomas一声惊叫，“真是不乖啊——”  
“错了，错了！”Thomas服了软，忏悔起自己也不知到底为何的罪过。他俯趴在坚硬的金属床尾，急急得抓Dylan的大腿往自己的方向按，“你快...快动啊！”  
男人终于一时慈悲，俯在Thomas后背大力抽插起来，柱身每每都全根没入，囊袋与Thomas沾满爱液的臀肉撞击，军帐中充斥着淫靡的水声与金属行军床的吱呀声。Thomas肩颈部的肌肉因强烈的快感而紧绷，收缩成一块块美好的弧线。  
“啊......Dylan，好棒——再快点...继续啊......”他爽得眼睛都闭上了，仿佛全身只有臀部还苏醒着迎合撞击，嘴里无意识吐着曾经绝不会说出的放荡话。  
“......你爱我吗？”强忍着喘息，Dylan问出他憋在心里四十年的问题。  
金发男人突然就止了声，伴随动作发出一串被压抑的微弱呜咽。Dylan咬牙切齿，摆动腰臀恶狠狠地一撞，猛地把对方撞得从床尾滑出半个身子 ，上身几乎悬空在外。Thomas立即挣扎起来想往回爬，却被死死按住。  
“你爱我吗？”毫不留情的抽插在敏感濡湿的后穴内肆虐。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”悬在床外的身体无力地摆动，金发随着摇晃散了满脸，被撞击得像是散了架，脖子的皮肤因情欲和恐惧都泛起绯红。  
“爱你...爱！”Thomas在被揪住头发的瞬间大声叫起来，“我爱你......爱死了......求求你......我错啦！唔——”  
得偿所愿，Dylan露出那种掌控者的笑容，握住Thomas的小腿奋力将人往回一拽，身体被拉回床面的同时，阴茎也直直破开生殖腔入口，膨大的龟头挤进腔中把他撑得满满当当。

Thomas迷蒙中睁开眼，不知何时他已经被换到面对面压在床上的姿势了。小腹沾着自己泄出的精液，黏糊糊地一片，而Dylan却还因生理优势精神百倍地持续在他的后穴里抽插。他觉得自己可能要死掉了，死在这折磨人的情潮与快感中，死在Dylan醉人的信息素味道里。明明身体已经要承受不住，后穴却仍像个欲望的无底洞，只管把那根让他爱极了的阴茎往里吸，搅紧嘬动着讨好，一股股吐出无法抑制的滑液。  
“嘿，宝贝儿...清醒点，看着我。”Dylan付下身拍拍Thomas的脸，等人目光恢复些清明，又柔情满溢地吻住他的双唇。  
与深吻的温和不同，他的下身耸动越来越快，越来越粗暴与剧烈。Thomas唔唔在他嘴里吟叫着，却逃脱不开钳制。  
金发男人眼角哗哗流泪，下面也泊泊流水，信息素味道浓郁到熏人的程度。他觉得自己要烂掉了，像多本娇艳带刺的玫瑰，被身上这个危险残暴却伪装温情的男人摘下扔在泥土中，一遍又一遍碾压践踏他，把殷红色的花瓣打碎，揉烂在土壤里，腐败坏掉化成香甜又腥臭的液体。他的脑子变成一团又黏又热的蜜浆，身子仿佛也软成了糖面团，只剩后穴随着撞击收缩抽搐地愈发厉害，生殖腔在某次顶弄中喷出一股温热积蓄的前液，洒在进出的龟头上，整个肠道都被后穴的高潮搞得濡湿一片，液体甚至打湿身下的床单。  
粗长的茎身抵在紧缩的生殖腔里快速晃动抽插，随着一声忍耐已久断断续续的闷哼，阴茎底端膨大起肉结卡在甬道内部，Dylan终于把精液一股股浇在内壁上。

“唔嗯嗯......”被强行撑开的不适让Thomas扭动起来，Dylan顺势把他拉起，调换成自己躺在床上Thomas趴在他胸膛的姿势度过成结期。

“呼——”Dylan有一搭没一搭地抚摸Thomas滚烫的脸颊，把金发拨到耳后，“还好没有把床震塌。”  
撒娇的金色猫咪在他胸口蹭来蹭去，“我就不该来找你。”  
得了便宜的男人倒是不再计较对方的嘴硬了，拽过被单盖在两人身上，枕着一条胳膊注视Thomas蓬松柔软的发顶。他的内心喧嚣躁动不已，三十年，怎么可能不想念Thomas。但潜意识告诉自己等待是值得的，以前可见不到男人这样粘人的模样。成结时他费了好大劲才忍住没有直接标记Thomas，慢慢来吧。

“真是大胆，一个Omega跑到Alpha比例这么高的军营来。”突然想到这点，Dylan皱起眉责备对方，随即又想到普通人的Alpha自然不会是Thomas的对手。“你一个人过来的？Lizzy怎么办？”  
“拜托——”Thomas懒懒地在Dylan右胸拍了一巴掌，“你还以为她是那个九岁小姑娘吗，只见钱不见人的爸爸？那丫头披着一副少女的纯良外表而已，早就比我们都混得开了。男朋友都不知道换了多少个了......”  
“什么男朋友？！”爸爸紧张起来。  
“别在意，都分了...没一个正经小伙子，也不知道那孩子是什么眼光。”Thomas抱怨完后陷入一阵沉默，“......你...回家吗？”  
Dylan听到这句别扭的问话终于满意地轻叹，“等这边的战役结束吧......”  
“可别被炸死了...如果碎成肉块，再强大的吸血鬼也拼不回去。”  
“与其说回家......”Dylan捏捏对方的耳垂示意他抬头看向自己，“不如你跟Lizzy和我一起离开吧？”  
“离开哪里？伦敦？”  
“欧洲，Thomas。这世界这么广阔，我们又有大把时光，何不出去看看？我明白你骨子里仍畏惧外部的伤害，可是有我在。等我回去接你们，我们可以去美洲，去我的家乡看一眼......”  
“哼~”也不知算不算回答。

他捏玩着Dylan的乳头，仍含着柱身的后穴又不老实地缩动。  
“想要了？”Dylan就着对方趴在自己身上的姿势一个顶弄，过来换来一声拐着调的呻吟。尽管吸血鬼的发情期能很快抑制，但毕竟憋了太多年，彼此的欲火还是一点就着。  
正准备把Thomas提起让他骑在自己身上再来一次，帐帘却伴着不易察觉的铃铛声响被突然拉开。

“长官！你要的酒拿...来......了——”Kihong的双眼在看清室内景象后缓慢地瞪大，手中的伏特加险些摔到地上。他痛骂自己怎么没在门口闻到里面缠绵混搅的信息素味道，只求把两分钟前的自己胖揍一顿，“对...对不起！”  
“嗨~”Thomas也不避讳，从被单下软软伸出只手招了招，甚至抛了个媚眼。  
Dylan在遮挡住的地方狠狠捏了身上不安分的男人一把，“把酒放在折叠桌上吧。”  
Kihong手脚僵硬得像是关节生了锈，哪还有战场上的生猛模样？

“是个可爱的小伙子。”等青年慌张地出去后，Thomas趴在Dylan身上翘起两条腿晃来晃去，直压得对方咳嗽起来。

“长官！”Kihong又红着脸拉开帘子，“那个...需不需要给您加张床？”  
“哦！”Dylan冲他一顿挤眉弄眼，“我们这样就好，谢谢。”  
帐帘再次放下的同时，Dylan撑起双腿往上顶弄，金发男人虽还与他唇舌交缠，迎合的动作却放缓下来，显然已累了。可咬着Dylan阴茎的肉壁那么湿热紧致，诱着他把Thomas死死往自己家伙上按，活像打算把那人捅穿。Dylan回忆起他是多么喜爱待在这人体内的感觉，柔软濡湿的内里像是要将他融化淹死在交合的柔情舒爽中，随着抽插他也喘息急促起来。  
“太...太深......”Thomas挣扎起来，却换来被按在床头拉开腿粗暴蹂躏。  
Dylan卡住他的下巴拉向自己，啃咬着滋味甜美的嘴唇，“士兵，私自闯进帐篷诱惑你的长官，该如何惩罚呢？”  
金发男人被卡得呼吸不畅，脸都被憋红，小声抽气挂着泪膜，伸出舌头在Dylan唇上点了一下，“谨听您的指示，长官。”

又缠绵疯狂了好一阵子，两个人才面对面挤在窄小坚硬的行军床上平静下来。

“我喜欢你的胡子，看上去很......性感。”Thomas用拇指来回摩挲Dylan的脸颊，吃吃笑着送上个亲吻，又换成食指在对方沾着唾液的发亮嘴唇上点了点。不到一米宽的行军床上，二人不得不紧挨着才不至于掉下去，鼻尖几乎相触，激情过后的炽热吐息打在彼此皮肤上。  
Dylan内心恶劣的因子被久违的春宵冲尽，又变回了那个体贴英朗的大男孩。他用指背沿着Thomas眉弓一路描绘到下巴，仿佛在鉴赏某件刚挖出的艺术品。“你很美。”  
金发男人弯起眉眼盈盈浅笑，“你也是，像初见那天一般美丽。”  
橘红的火光透过墨绿军帐映进帐篷中，给相拥的二人铺刷上一层柔美的光晕。不远处欢呼嬉闹的喧嚣声隐隐传来，士兵们定是开始了军营空地的狂欢。即便是这样不知明天能不能活下来的日子，他们也不会放过任何一个快乐的瞬间，这也是Dylan喜欢军队的理由，每个人的感情都那么真挚单纯。  
“要穿上衣服出去看看吗？他们一定很乐意见见军嫂。”话是这么说，Dylan的手却流连在Thomas黏腻不堪的股间，堵住白色体液泄出的洞口。  
不舒适地扭动一下，Thomas摇摇头，“就这样，再待一会儿......”  
他看上去累坏了，本就不知花了多少天从英国赶到这边的战场，变身也十分耗费体力，又在发情状态下被Dylan索取了那么久，绕是资深吸血鬼也挨不住。小小的脸蛋在Dylan掌心的包围下放松变得柔软，皮肤褪去热潮回归他们特有的冰凉。Thomas闭上眼睛时看上去总是那么乖巧，像个易碎的娃娃，但这娃娃可有着不详的尖牙，趁Dylan一时放松警惕，就在唇舌的纠缠间咬破对方的舌尖，勾起坏笑品味他的血液滋味。  
Dylan也不生气，他知道Thomas喜欢吸自己的血，就由他含着舌头卖力吮吸，反正微量毒液的麻痹让他也舒服的不得了。

吸了一会血，Thomas心满意足地往上蹭了蹭，把脑袋安置在Dylan胳膊上。他这次是真的困了，几天来的疲倦涌上来，黑暗躲在角落里不时深处手脚要吞噬精神。  
“Dyl......别再离开了.........”他半睡半醒间含含糊糊地嘟囔。  
“嗯。”Dylan用鼻音轻轻回应，吻了吻对方松软的金发。

Thomas半夜趁着军队大半入睡，变回蝙蝠扑棱棱飞了出去，打算先到瑞士待一阵子，等着Dylan履行要带着一家人去其他大陆看看的诺言。  
Dylan那边战事也在继续进行，美军到了之后局势反而变得不瘟不火。他估摸着战争已经到了最后阶段，双方都已经失去了干劲。  
谁知Thomas的突袭才过去一周，军队转移的前夜，男人又闯进了军营，这次看上去多了一层焦虑。

刚清点完伤亡，满身焦油血污的Dylan瞪大眼睛，“你怎么......？这里现在很危险。”  
“你他妈——”Thomas表情又羞又气。  
“怎么了宝贝儿？”他是真的摸不着头脑。  
“你他妈还真是百发百中啊！”金发男人霎时逼近压低声音咬牙切齿皮笑肉不笑地说，手掌啪啪拍上自己平坦的小腹。  
“恭喜啊，Dylan，你又要当爸爸了。”

 

TBC


End file.
